Devuélveme a Mio!
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: Mi nombre es Ritsu y... No se bien que pasa! Todo es confuso! Las dos Mios, Mugi atenta a lo que me pase, Yui y Azusa juntas, Sawako enamorada! Dios, ¿Qué es lo que falta? Que me caiga una chica del cielo? Tenia que hablar! Multi-Chapter, Parejas, Algo de romance y mucho más. Y sobre todo DRama con algo sobrenatural! Yeah! Disfruten su lectura :v
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal a todos, hace muuuucho que no me reporto, pero ahora o hago.**

 **Espero y estén bien, y como siempre, regreso con una nueva idea, esta no estará taaaan larga como las demás y se me ocurrió de la nada, ovbio tendrá su drama y algo de Romance (?**

 **La trama es algo extraña pero fácil de comprender, con un poco de sobrenaturalidad con misterio y esas cosas. Espero y les guste y esto es solo la intruducción**

 **Espero, si quier sus reviews y nos vemos al final del cap!**

* * *

 _ **Devuélveme a Mio!**_

 _-Hey, eh estado escuchando tu mensaje, estas bien?_

 _Sí, Estoy bien. Y tú lo estás?_

 _-Lo estoy, gracias por preguntar._

 _-A qué horas nos veremos? Necesito decirte algo importante Ritsu._

 _Estaré allí en poco tiempo, Mio._

Esa era la conversación que tenía con mi amiga de la infancia Mio Akiyama, esa chica de ojos inigualables que tanto quiero, tal vez algo más de lo normal.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que nuestra relación se hizo más íntima, pero con ese paso del tiempo me eh dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Soy solo una chica que ama a otra chica, que para colmo es su amiga desde la infancia. Bueno, no me quejo, suele pasar.

Durante este tiempo me di cuenta de que ambas vemos esta amistad con diferentes ojos, pero hay algo que me dice que Mio ha cambiado demasiado estos últimos dos meses, ¿Estará bien?

En este momento estoy sentada en la barra de un local, hay mucha gente, la mayoría bailando. NO se porque me cito a este lugar, a ella no le gusta mucho ete tipo de lugares, aunque admito que a mi no mucho, pero al menos los tolero. Eh tomado la mitad de un agua purificada y fría. Ha pasado como una hora desde que nos enviamos esos mensajes de texto.

Me empiezo a preocupar.

Sin poder hacer nada más, vuelvo abrir mi botella, y comienzo a beber de ella, esta fría, y para este calor no hay nada mejor que esto. Bebo del contenido hasta que siento como alguien toca ligeramente mi hombro, antes de voltear alguien cubre mis ojos con sus manos, y por la risita que suelta puedo saber sin mirar que es mi amiga Mio.

El agua que no alcance a beber cae por mi cuello, lentamente. Haciendo un recorrido por este de forma curiosa, la chica tras de mí destapa mis ojos y contenta volteo a verla.

Es ella, definitivamente, se ve hermosa con esos jeans y esa blusa ¾ color rojo con blanco y un toque de negro. No puedo evitar sonreír, de cierta manera se ve… la palabra adecuada sería atractiva, pero un poco más extendida.

Comenzamos a platicar sin dudarlo, bien, todo normal. Tomamos unas aguas, eh incluso casi salimos a bailar, pero al ver que no era muy buena y no estaba muy cómoda, nos volvimos a sentar. Ella se nota diferente, su tono de voz ya no es dulce como el anterior.

Bien, el ambiente del lugar ha cambiado bastante, ya es media noche y toda la gente lo puede saber, sus actitudes cambiaron.

Nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo, hasta que ya era bastante tarde, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, pero en el camino comenzó a llover, nuestras ropas empapadas, sin más que hacer nos metimos a un callejón, y gracias a eso, y a la luz de la luna, en eso pude apreciarla con claridad.

Su ropa estaba muy mojada, pegada a su cuerpo, su blusa se transparentaba y podía apreciar su sostén negro que al parecer tenia encajes. Me puse nerviosa y de cierta forma algo emocionada al verla así, y más con esa expresión en su rostro. Bastante erótico se podría decir.

"Bien, cálmate un poco Ritsu. Es solo una amiga de la infancia, que digo: Es tu mejor amiga"

Tal vez sea algo del olor a alcohol que había en el establecimiento hace un rato. O no lo sé.

No se en que me despiste, porque ahora Mio se acercaba a mi viéndome de una manera extrañamente dulce, sin poder analizarlo a profundidad ahora ella me tenía envuelta en un abrazo, mi espalda había chocado contra una pared de este callejón.

Este abrazo no se sentía como los que rara vez nos dábamos, con ese toque de amistad que emitía. Este es diferente, me abraza y me ve suplicante, pero porque?

No fue hasta que sentí como esta se pegaba mucho más a mi cuerpo, podía sentir sus pechos y un poco más si me concentraba en el acto.

Ahora ella pronunciaba unas palabras que no pude escuchar con claridad, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar que había dicho o al menos que lo repitiera, ella coo con una de sus manos en mi pecho y dijo algo que ahora si pude entender.

-Estas nerviosa… O porque tu corazón va tan rápido…

Demonios, mi cara comenzaba a estar caliente por los nervios, si bien la situación ayudara, las acciones de Mio tampoco lo hacen, bien ahora su mano comenzaba a bajar lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones.

Genial, todo esto estaba mal, ahora es pero, ya que puedo ver cómo me ve como si me deseara y su cara estaba cada vez más y más cerca… Sé que ella no es Mio, ella no lo es… NO puede serlo! No se parece nada a esa tímida chica,

Pero si no lo es, o sea lo que pase, solo pido algo:

Devuélvanme a Mio!

* * *

 **Aquí termina espero y les aya gustado, quieren continuación?**

 **Pues no olviden ponerla en los comentarios con sus dudas, sugerencias torturas o lo que quieran!**

 **Nos vemos muy, muy pronto.**

 **CBS Fuera! (ODO)7**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están? Espero y bien shabats y shabots, como ve les traigo continuacion, y un saludote a los que dejaron review, los ami¿o todos la vdd :v

Bueno, espero y les guste y las típicas notas:

NOTA 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, solo lo hago por diversión :v

NOTA 2: Posibles errores gramaticales.

NOTA 3: Disfruta su lectura :)

Nos vemos en el final del capitulo, tengan buena lectura y buen día 8)

* * *

 _ **Las dos Mios!**_

La situación en la cual me encontraba anteriormente aún sucede, no se bien que hacer. Ella se acerca cada vez más a mí, cierra sus ojos y un rubor evidente se posa en sus mejillas, yo trago saliva sin saber bien que hacer, puede que sea el efecto que causo el tan prominente olor a alcohol del lugar donde hace rato estábamos, pero no entiendo el porqué.

Sin más que hacer cierro mis ojos de golpe y trato de evadir el mayo contacto posible, justo cuando siento la cara de mi amiga de la infancia Mio, muy cerca de mí, abro mis ojos y extrañamente veo un techo.

Esperen… ¿Un techo?

Si, ese blanco techo de mi habitación. Ahora con mucho cuidado trato de moverme puesto que aún estoy algo adormilada, me limito a ver a mí alrededor. Solo era un sueño al parecer.

Bien es algo razonable, no es que todos los días una chica común y corriente de 17 años salga con su amiga a un local que más bien parece bar.

"Bueno, es entendible" Pienso y con dificultad doy la vuelta, y me encuentro con una sorpresa. Mio está a mi lado, acostada y al parecer desnuda.

Por inercia me levanto de la cama y todo el sueño que aún podía tener se fue, pues no es muy común ver a alguien a tu lado y menos si es tu amiga.

La chica que hace rato estaba a mi lado, y al parecer dormida, se despierta y con mucha delicadeza, bastante extraña, bosteza y se talla los ojos que puedo tomar de cierta forma linda y tierna.

No fue hasta que no sé qué fuerza mística hizo que algo cayera sobre mi cabeza, justo al momento que estaba a punto de gritar como una idiota mientras preguntaba que hacia aquí. Pero bueno el golpe me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Vi de nuevo ese blanco techo, al principio analizaba la situación sin entender que es lo que en verdad ocurría, pero no fue hasta que recordé lo que al parecer era un sueño tras sueño y con cierto temor voltee a ver si había rastro de alguna chica a mi lado.

Para mi amplia fortuna no había nadie y rápidamente solté un suspiro de alivio.

La puerta de mi habitación fue ligeramente golpeada.

-Hermana, el desayuno! Despierta ya!

Esa era la voz de mi tan molesto hermano menor Satoshi. Si bien mantenemos una relación de hermanos normal, este suele ser bastante molesto en veces. Regularmente si no me despierto el o vuelve a intentarlo, y allí es donde entra mi madre. Quien hace muchos intentos para hacer que yo me levante de mi cama.

-Ya voy! /Respondí sin mucho ánimo, pues aún me siento cansada, mi hermano ríe y yo me levanto de la cama en dirección a la puerta./

-Milagro! La floja esta despierta! /Dice entre carcajadas y yo algo molesta, abro la puerta de golpe y ve con el ceño fruncido a mi hermano menor./

-Lo que digas enano, muévete de en medio si? /Digo y salgo de mi habitación con dirección al cuarto de baño. Mi hermano se queda perplejo por mi acción pero después sonríe, pues es algo normal que me despierte de malas./

Bueno, quien no se levanta de malas? Tal vez mucha gente pero yo soy de esas personas que rara vez se levantan de buenas.

Camino al baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí, me lavo la boca y la cara para después ira a hacer de mis necesidades.

Salgo y regreso a mi cuarto a ponerme mi uniforme para ir a la escuela, tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi habitación hacia la cocina. Puedo ver a mi hermano senado comiendo y a mi madre sirviendo. En silencio tomo asiento y como el almuerzo que me prepararon.

-Buenos días Hija. /Escucho a mi madre quien me sonríe. Yo no le regreso el gesto, pero si le contesto el saludo./

-Buenos días Mamá. /Digo y sigo comiendo. La veo y ahora si le sonrío, no es muy bueno ser tan amargada. Mi hermano y yo nos ponemos a platicar y después de rato nos alistamos para tomar camino a la escuela./

En el camino me encuentro con mi amiga Yui quien viene con Azusa.

-Ritsu-sempai. /Saluda alegre la pequeña de dos coletas mientras se acerca a mí./ Como ha amanecido?

-Eh.. Bien, y tu Azusa? /Pregunto algo confundida, Digamos que tal vez la pequeña pelinegra y yo no tenemos una gran amistad, pero supongo que tal vez no deba culparla por tanta emoción./

-Muy bien sempai! /Dice casi gritando frente a mí, con mucha emoción mientras aprieta sus puños, no por enojo, sino todo lo contrario./

-Me ale-

-Richaaaaaan /Gritan Yui mientras corre a toda velocidad hacia mí./

-Whooaa! /Ahora soy yo la que grita al sentír como prácticamente yui se estampa contra mí y me envuelve en un abrazo./

-Richan, adivina que eh conseguido? /Dice alegre mientras me muestra unos pasteles en su mano./ Mi hermana Ui los ah preparado.

Yo me encuentro casi en el suelo con semejante abrazo, y es cuando me pregunto. Donde esta Ui?

-Tainaka-sempai, buen día. /Escucho una voz, me levanto y al ver hacia el frente, esta esa castaña muy parecida a Yui./

-Oh, hola Ui-san /Digo sin poder evitar sonreír con una ligera sonrisa algo embobada./

-Uuh pero mira eso, Azusa ven conmigo! /Dice Yui mientras toma del brazo a la pelinegra de coletas y antes de que esta se quejara, Yui la arrastro a un lugar indeterminado./

Al parecer nos dejaron solas, Ui sonríe con ua ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla mientras ríe algo nerviosa y ve hacia donde su hermana mayor se fue. Me quedo tanto tiempo viéndola que ahora ella me mira y se confunde un poco, pero aun así no salgo de mi trance.

-Oh, tengo algo en la cara? /Pregunta apenada la pequeña castaña mientras toma su rostro yo niego con la cabeza y digo sonriendo./

-No! Está muy bien.

Después de eso, yui nos habla de lejos mientras nos dice que ya es hora de ir a la escuela, ambas nos vemos y sonreímos y ahora caminamos hacia las dos chicas. Empezando a caminar hacia el lugar que no me agrada mucho, pero es importante. La escuela preparatoria. El camino fue agradable, Yui y yo haciendo alguna cosa sin sentido, Azusa regañándola y Ui riendo con nuestras ocurrencias.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino vimos de lejos a Mugi-chan, ella nos saludó animadamente, justo cuando entramos al grande edificio, no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Mio, y por fin quitarme esa duda sobre mi sueño. Pero justo cuando entramos a nuestra aula la vi, sentada en su lugar mirando hacia el pizarrón.

Sonreí por inercia y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarle ella volteo hacia nuestra dirección, su cara estaba seria, pero apenas hicimos contacto visual esta sonrío, no como normalmente lo hace, ahora se le notaba más emoción.

-Ritsu! /Dijo emocionada mientras con rapidez caminaba hacia mí, las chicas que estaban a mi lado sonrieron como si estuvieran divertidas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, yo me encontraba con una confusión que seguramente era exagerada./

Justo cuando salí de mi trance ya tenía a una pelinegra, un poco más bajita que yo, abrazándome, no como rara vez lo hacía, pero tampoco pidiendo algo de más. No se porque pero según yo, MIo era más alta que yo, pero que esta pasando?

Antes de que preguntara que pasaba, Sawako entro por la puerta y todas se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. Sawa llamo a la pelinegra y esta paso al frente sin ningún pudor, lo extraño es que solo le hizo una seña.

-Bueno clase, hoy tenemos una presentación, de una alumna nueva. Ahora le pediremos que se-

-Disculpe el retraso! /Dice casi gritando una chica entrando por la puerta./

-No hay problema, entra y siéntate en tu lugar. /Dice Sawa mientras veo quien es, y no puedo creerlo./

Es Mio, pero que!?

Pero ella está justo en frente, que demonios esta pasando!?

-Bueno clase, sigamos, ella es una alumna nueva que se integra a esta clase, así que con atención escucharemos como se presente. /Dice mientras la chica sonríe./

-Me llamo Mia Akiyama, soy alumna transferida. Y espero llevarme bien con todas. /Dice legre y sin pudor alguno, todas están emocionadas mientras la ven, a excepción de Mio, yo… Yo aún estoy en mi mundo sin poder entender./

-Bueno Mia, siéntate en el lugar que desees, y bienvenida a este curso y a esta institución.

-Gracias Sawako- sensei. /Dice la chica y camina hacia mi lugar con una amplia sonrisa./

No se que pasa aquí, si es una broma, está muy bien planeada.

La chica esta ya frente a mi pupitre y antes de que pueda decir algo, se sienta en mis piernas, yo me quedo helada al sentir como esta chica se sienta en mí sin previo aviso, antes de que pueda hacer alguna acción ella me ve a los ojos y es cuando puedo ver algo diferente en ella:

Sus ojos no son del todo grises, son más bien gris-azulado.

La veo con la boca abierta, aún si creer lo que está pasando.

-Cuanto tiempo Ritsu… /Dice sonriendo mientras se acomoda en mis piernas./ Oh, cuidado, que pueden entrar moscas. /Ahora ella ríe, de una manera tierna yo ahora la veo, con mis ojos abiertos como platos./

Repito, esto no podría estar más extraño. Qué demonios ocurre?

Y lo más importante…

¿¡Porque hay dos Mios!?

* * *

Bueno, espero y les guste el capitulo, no olviden que si quieren pueden dejar un comentario, duda, sugerencia o tortura.

Por si quieren y si puedo, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible, así como las demás historias y una que otra nueva :v

"Los quiero mucho y los quiero ver triunfar."

CBS fuera! (ODO)7


End file.
